Love is for children But, wait ! We are childrens !
by MinionsAddict
Summary: Suite à une mauvaise expérience avec un fragment du Tesseract que le SHIELD avait extrait du cube. Nos Avengers se trouvent être rajeunis jusqu'à l'âge de 20ans et cette mésaventure donna l'idée à Stark que tout les Avengers aillent à la FAC ensemble. Steve, Clint et Natasha étant en vacances prolongées, acceptèrent la proposition de Stark, autant s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient !
1. Chapitre 1: Projet Alpha

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ok… Ca s'annonce mal, ses hommes sont trop lents, ils ne font pas ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas assez de technique, de réflexes et malheureusement d'expérience, il se défend mais il va se faire battre, son coéquipier est tout aussi inexpérimenté contre des adversaire experts et maintenant sa défense est à plat, c'est fini…

« BUUT !, Stark et Natasha se levèrent en exultant pendant que Steve et Clint lâchaient leurs manettes en soupirant et grognant.

! Vous êtes toujours aussi mauvais !, et voilà, Stark allait encore rappeler chaque jours sa victoire à Clint et Steve jusqu'à la prochaine partie, qu'il gagnerait encore.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Stark à inventé cette machine de jeu vidéo, moi je comprends à peine son fonctionnement et il faut l'avouer, Natasha est beaucoup plus forte que Clint !, s'offusqua Steve mais sa dernière remarque fais froncer les sourcils de l'Archer

_ Eh ! C'est l'équipe qui fait n'importe quoi !, Clint grommelait en se croisant les bras, irrité d'avoir été battu et vanner par Steve, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à la russe Natasha qui le trouvait adorable quand il faisait son boudeur.

_ Ne t'en prends pas à l'équipe Robin de Bois, si tu tirais aussi bien dans le jeu qu'à l'arc dans la vraie vie, tu réussirais au moins à mettre un tout petit but, Stark pouffa de rire et éteignant l'écran de télé et la console C'est donc à vous de payez les prochains Shawarmas !

_ Oui oui… Mais cette fois évitez de prendre les maxis portions qui vous ne finissez jamais exprès pour nous faire payer plus !

_ Désolé de vouloir profiter d'une victoire haut la main, fit remarquer Stark avec un grand sourire en coin.

Il était admis que depuis N.Y, les Avengers se sont beaucoup rapprochés et quand ils ne passaient pas leurs soirées avec leurs secrétaires, en missions, dans un autre univers, dans une salle de boxe ou dans un laboratoire, l'équipe de super héros passait son temps dans cet excellent restaurant bon marché dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

Le groupe n'avait pas vraiment de nouvelles de Thor quand à Bruce, il était sur un projet et ne pu venir ce soir, seul Natasha, Clint, Tony et Steve profitait des Shawarmas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix connue se fit entendre dans le restaurant

« Agents ! Stark.., le Colonel Fury s'approcha de la table des héros avec un air très sérieux et des dossiers à la main.

_ Je me disais bien que les vacances ne dureraient pas longtemps, Stark soupira en se tournant vers Fury

_ Les héros ne prennent pas de vacances… Fury posa trois dossiers devant lui pendant que Stark se pencha vers les autres en chuchotant _Quand il a dit héros, il parlait de moi donc pas d'inquiétude. Les trois agents qui SHIELD acquiescèrent en levant les yeux au ciel quand Stark détourna le regard vers Fury

_ Que me vaux vos flatteries Colonel ?, Le dit Colonel distribua les trois dossiers marqués TOP SECRET au trois agents et non à Stark qui restait comme une statue après ce vent spectaculaire dont Fury avait le secret face à l'arrogance de Stark.

_Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit au dossier ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas agent du SHIELD, vous n'êtes donc pas habilité à le lire.

_ Mais je suis Tony Stark !, le milliardaire pris le dossier de Steve et se leva pour le lire a haute voix en marchant _ Alors… Projet Alpha… Blablabla… Directeur du projet, oh Bruce !... Autorisation du Directeur Fury d'exploiter l'élément Tesser… Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

_Malheureusement tout cela est très sérieux Mr. Stark.

_ Vous avez conservé un morceau de Tesseract pour l'étudier encore ? S'exclama Stark abasourdi. Vous avez perdu la mémoire ou je dois vous la rappeler ?

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Stark ! Nous connaissions les risques et le Docteur Banner à accepter le projet et..

_ Accepter le projet ?! La Russe prit par à la conversation en coupant son Patron, manque de respect dont elle ne serait jamais permis d'ordinaire. C'est moi qui lui ai fait « accepter » notre dernier projet pour retrouver le Tesseract et il n'as jamais eu le choix, si il répondait non, une cage était déjà toute prête pour lui dans l'héliport.. Vous êtes des idiots ! Natasha se leva et sortit du restaurant furieuse. Clint et Steve se regardèrent en se mordant la lèvre puis l'archer se leva et allait sortir quand le Captain posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Je vais aller lui parler Barton.

_ Merci.. Clint s'approcha de Stark et Fury qui continuait de parler assez audiblement pendant que Steve sortait pour aller parler à Natasha

TONY, FURY, CLINT

_ Colonel, pourquoi n'avons nous pas été informé ? Nous savions pour le Phase 2 mais vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous avertir de ça ? Quand à Bruce.. Il va devoir nous expliquer ses cachoteries ! Tout comme les vôtres Monsieur...

_ Vous et l'agent Romanoff étiez jugés psychologiquement fragilisés, c'est pour cette raison que l'on vous à offert ces "vacances"

_ C'est la meilleure ! L'agent du SHIELD secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre et se retournant pour souffler un peu, il avait une envie de frapper le Colonel pour tellement de raisons qu'il s'éloigna pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

_ Et si vous nous disiez c'est quoi le projet Alpha ? Stark croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés, se retenant lui aussi de frapper Fury.

_ Le Docteur Banner pensait pouvoir isoler certaines particules du Tesseract, cette fois pour un usage médical, ces particules devaient pouvoir ralentir le vieillissement des cellules et ainsi augmenter la durée de vie des personnes à qui on inoculerais les particules extraites. Nous avons donc créer une machine à dispersion par vibration qui pouvait introduire les particules de Tesseract dans l'organisme des personnes dont l'ADN aurait été insérer dans la machine...

_ Je suppose qu'il y a un mais ? Interrogea Stark, de plus en plus intrigué et avec un mauvais pressentiment qui montait en lui.

_... Mais les particules ne ralentissait pas le vieillissement des cellules, elles faisaient régresser les cellules..

_ Donc, la personne touchée se mettrait à rajeunir au lieu de vieillir moins vite..

_ Exactement mais de plus le rajeunissement serait instantané !

_ Oui, mais tout va bien, vous n'avez pas mis la machine en marche avec un ADN.. Si ?

_ Malheureusement le produit est devenu instable et le bout de Tesseract à fait fonctionner la machine automatiquement...

Clint revint vers Stark et Fury en ayant tout entendu, il soupira d'exaspération et regarda le Colonel.

_ Quel ADN avez vous introduit dans la machine ? Demanda Clint avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

_ Celui de tout les Avengers... Le Colonel savait qu'il venait de faire un énorme faute mais il n'avait pas prévu que tout tourne aussi mal et savait que les Avengers n'allaient pas apprécier d'abord été utilisés sans contre leur gré dans cette experience.

_ De quoi ?! Clint serra les poings et Stark vit rouge.

_ Et quand comptiez vous nous l'annoncer ?! Bandes d'incapables ! Combien de temps il nous restent avant de redevenir des ados ?!

Fury regarda sa montre au poignet, et regarda les deux hommes avec un air désolé.

_2 secondes...

Aucun des deux "cobayes" n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot, hurler une insulte ou d'envoyer un coup de poing qu'une vibration fit trembler le sol, et Fury regarda Clint et Stark rajeunir lentement, perdre leurs années petit à petit jusqu'à redevenir des adolescents en âge de rentrer en Fac; et les deux nouveaux adolescents se regardèrent puis reposèrent leur regard furieux sur le Colonel.

STEVE ET NATASHA

3 minutes plus tôt

_ Je n'aurais pas du dire ça à Fury..

_ Tu as dis ce que nous pensions tous de plus tu as été plus courtoise dans le choix de tes mots que moi je l'aurais fait. Steve fit un petit sourire à Natasha pour la rassurer, ce qui la fit sourire un peu, elle aussi.

_ Merci Steve, c'est juste que... Je.. J'ai failli le perdre à cause de ce maudit cube.. Et voilà que tout recommence, je ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois.

La Russe se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, la seule personne qui pouvait le rendre vulnérable venait de le faire à nouveau et elle n'aimait pas ça bien sûr, elle se sentait faible, tellement faible...

Steve avait bien compris que le "Le" désignait Clint et la sentait fragile, il s'approcha d'elle et à la plus grande surprise de Natasha, il la prit dans ses bras puissants.

_ C'est un adulte tu sais, c'est peut être un enfant dans sa tête mais il sait se protéger seul, ce qui s'est passé avec Loki était de la magie et maintenant il ne sera que plus prudent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va...

Soudain une vibration fit trembler le sol et les deux Avengers se sentirent rétrécir, cependant, le sérum étant présent dans le sang de Steve, celui-ci ne fit que perdre quelques centimètres et quelques rides au visage, Natasha quand à elle, ses cheveux devinrent encore plus flamboyant, lisses et qui lui tombèrent aux épaules comme quand elle avait vingt ans, elle perdit également quelques centimètres et de légères tâches de rousseur apparurent au coin de ses joues.

_Qu'est ce que se passe Steve ?! Natasha était complètement perdue de voir le Captain changer ainsi et se sentir d'un coup encore plus petite que d'habitude.

_ J'ai le pressentiment que tout ça à un rapport avec ce fameux Projet Alpha. Steve essayait de garder son calme mais un peu d'appréhension se sentait sur son visage et surtout de l'incompréhension.

* * *

Après quelques secondes, Clint réalisa que Natasha et Steve étaient dehors et devait avoir subit la même transfomation en revanche sans savoir pourquoi, il se précipita donc dehors avec Stark, laissant Fury seul dans le resaturant.

_Clint ? S'enquit la Rousse en le voyant si.. Jeune.

_ Natasha ? S'enquit l'Archer en la voyant si différente.

_ Stark ? S'enquit le Captain en voyant Stark qui avait maintenant tellement rajeuni.

_ Le vieux ? S'enquit le Milliardaire en voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus se moquer de lui à cause de son âge maintenant qu'il avait tous 20ans.

Les trois agents soupirèrent en regardant Stark. Ils venaient tous de perdre de 10 à 60 ans et il faisait encore de l'humour.

_ Stark...

* * *

**C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. ^^'**

**Ce chapitre est un prologue pour mettre en place "l'intrigue" de la fic.**

** Le prologue est plutôt sérieux et fais plus fiction Avengers que Clintasha mais la suite sera plus drôle et principalement concentrée sur Clint et Natasha qui est mon couple de comics préféré *_* , ils me rende fouuuuu ! ( Oui.. Je suis un homme ! ) **

**Je continuerais si j'ai quelques reviews positives et je recommencerais si j'ai trop de reviews négatives ( en espérant que cela n'arrive pas :( )  
**

**Dans vos reviews faites moi part de vos envies, exigences etc, je suis tout ouïe et ouvert aux critiques quelles qu'elles soient :)**

**Voilà, bisous bisous les amis et au prochain chapitre j'espère !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Les inscriptions

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fic, c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !**

* * *

J'a is Avengers se faisaient petit à petit à leurs nouvelles jeunesses, Stark passait son temps à répondre aux journaliste qui lui demandait en file indienne, la raison pour laquelle il paraissait si jeune, tantôt il leur répondait qu'il testait une nouvelle crème de jour, tantôt il leur disait qu'il avait une nouvelle esthéticienne et il ponctuais chaque excuse stupide par un ''Du coup, vous me trouvez comment ?'' et un sourire enjôleur dont il avait toujours eu le secret pour séduire le monde, Steve ne changeait rien à ses habitudes, seulement maintenant il passait son temps à faire du sport, son corps entièrement refait à neuf à combiné au sérum, le rendait encore plus increvable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bruce ne faisait qu'une chose, chercher un moyen de renverser les effets du Cube mais il n'arrivait à rien, tout n'était qu'au stade expérimental et il n'avait pas prévu qu'une telle chose se produise...

Quand à Clint, il vivait très bien sa nouvelle jeunesse, il se sentait revivre, plus aucune douleurs ne le tirallait dues à d'anciennes, ses os et ses muscles étaient neufs cependant il n'avait rien à en faire, Fury avait décidé de le mettre lui et Natasha en ''congés'' jusqu'à ce que leur ''problème'' soit résolu alors il ne faisait que dormir et s'entrainer à l'arc et au fusil pour ne pas se rouiller, mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de dormir à cause de sa journée d'hier, Steve lui avait donner un entrainement très physique et il n'en pouvait plus, il avait des courbatures et des bleus de partout, Steve n'y allait pas de mains mortes mais une sonnerie de téléphone le réveilla, il grogna en regardant qui appelait, Natasha, donc impossible de jeter le portable par la fenêtre, il décrocha en parlant à l'intérieur de son oreiller.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Marmonna l'Archer.

-Barton ! Viens ouvrir ! Dépêche ! Hurla la Russe au bout du fil.

-Oui Madame... Bien Madame...

Clint se leva avec peine en se cognant dans un meuble en gemissant et il shoota dedans en prenant ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement dans lequel Natasha entra en trombe, bousculant Clint et faisant déjà les cents pas au milieu de son appartement.

-C'est pas possible ! Fury a encore refusé ma demande de départ en mission ! Natasha était rouge de colère et hurlait littéralement

-Bonjour Natasha.. Tu vas bien ? Depuis quelques temps, Natasha était constamment en colère alors Clint avait l'habitude de ces petites crises et les ignorait, se contentant de parler par dessus les hurlements

-Comment fait il pour être aussi borné sérieusement ?! La Rousse faisait des grands gestes en traversant l'appartement de long en large.

-Moi aussi ça va bien, quoi de neuf ? Clint marcha lentement vers la cuisine et mit la machine à café en marche.

-Il sait bien que nous sommes aptees noin ?! On pète le feu ! Et on demande que ça, aller en mission ! Natasha respirait fortement par les narines, une vraie cocotte minute et elle s'assit sur le canapé en croisant les bras.

-Vraiment ? Dis donc ! Faut que tu me raconte la suite ! Moi j'ai un chat qui est passé par ma fenêtre, du coup, je lui ai donner du lait et maintenant il ne veut plus partir... l'Archer prit deux tasses dans un placard et prit la cafetière en main.

-Et puis c'est pas comme si on était pas prêts ! Les toubibs ont dit que les tests était positifs et qu'on a jamais été aussi en forme ! Les talons de la Russe claquaient fortement sur le parquet de Clint pendant qu'elle continuait de bouillir.

-Café noir sans sucre comme d'habitude ? Clint posa la tasse de Natasha sur la table basse pendant quil ouvrit les volets de son appartement, offrant la magnifique vue de Central Park qu'il avait de son appartement aménagé dans les combles.

-C'est vraiment dingue ! On est là, à attendre que Bruce trouve un remède à quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu et vu comme il piétine, on va rester des mois à rien faire, à regarder tout le monde bouger alors que nous on passe notre temps dans ton,.. enfin nos canapés ! Ce lapsus fit sourire Clint lorsqu'il se retourna et s'appuya contre la fenêtre chauffée par le lever du soleil.

-Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu est énervée. Il bu un une gorgée de son café en souriant en coin.

-Hein ? Mais... Dis pas de bêtises Barton... Cette fois, le rouge écarlate du visage de Natasha ne venait pas de sa colère mais de la gêne provoque par son partenaire de toujours.

-Et encore plus quand tu est gênée... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre Natasha mal à l'aise et il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

-Tais toi Clint... Natasha aggripa sa tasse en baissant la tête, les sourcils froncés par son désarroi, il venait encore de la faire craquer et cela arriver trop souvent à son goût.

- A vos ordres, et sois patiente, Bruce trouveras bien un moyen de nous redonner notre apparence de jeunes adultes ! Mais pour l'instant, on va devoir se contenter de nos physiques à 20ans.

Clint rit en buvant son café, son rire ne venait pas de la situation mais justement du physique de Natasha à 20ans, depuis sa ''transformation'', la Russe avait des petites tâches de rousseur au coin des joues et même si Clint trouvais ça délicieusement craquant, Natasha ne supportait pas ça et elle passait des heures devant le miroir à les faire disparaître à coup de maquillage que Clint ou Stark s'empressait d'effacer à chacunes de leurs rencontres. Et bien, Natasha grogna et compris le sens de son rire.

- Au lieu de te moquer, quoi de neuf à part le chat ? Natasha croisa les jambes en regardant l'archer près de sa fenêtre.

- Steve m'as appris de nouvelles techniques au corps à cops mais y'a de parties de moi que je ne sens plus. Clint fronca les sourcils en se tenant le dos, rien qu'en repensant à la raclée que Steve lui avait mise pour le ''tester'', ce qui fit ricaner Natasha.

- Olala... Je suis compatissante, mon pauvre ! Bien sûr la Russe dit cela d'une voix ne laissant place qu'a l'ironie.

-Ahahah... Merci Miss Tâches... Clint n'aurait jamais du dire ça, ces mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans le vouloir, il savait à quoi s'attendre mais ses courbatures l'empêcherait de riposter et déjà Natasha se levait avec les sourcils froncés comme jamais alors il s'approcha en gémissant déjà.

-Pas trop fort sur la clé de bras, j'ai un hématome énorme à l'épau... Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Natasha lui fit effectivement une clé de bras en plaquant Clint sur le sol.

-La prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça !

- Tu me fais bouffer ma table basse et mes rideaux violets tout tachés je sais... Clint se mordait la lèvre en la poussant un peu mais sans succès, il avait trop mal partout.

C'est à ce moment que Stark eu la bonne idée de rentrer dans appartement avec 2 dossiers à la main.

-Eh ! Robin des Bois, j'ai eu une super idée faut que... Le Milliardaire s'arrêta en regardant les deux assassins dans un position qu'il jugea suggestive et il prit son portable en prit une photo en une fraction de seconde sans que Natasha ai le temps de se relever.

- Stark premièrement on frappe avant d'entrer ! Deuxièmement, effacer cette photo tout de suite !Natahsa se releva en se dirigeant vers Stark, pendant que Clint se levait péniblement en gémissant.

- Oui Stark ? Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ? Clint de massait un peu le cou en regardant Stark en posant les deux dossiers sur la table.

-Vu qu'on est 4 à s'ennuyant comme des rats morts, jai eu une super idée ! J'ai lu vos dossiers persos à vous tous et aucuns de vous n'est allé s à l'Université !

Les deux Agents du SHIELD se regardèrent avec un sourcil haussé, comment il avait lu leur dossiers ? Et quel rapport ?

- Alors ça c'est les dossiers d'inscriptions pour Stanford ! Je paye vos études, ça coûte rien ! Et dans 1 semaine, c'est la rentrée ! Tous ensemble, faut connaître les joies de l'université ! Et puis, le bordel qu'on va mettre dans cette école de snobs !

Stark était allé à l'Université pendant seulement un trimestre mais il avait été virer cependant il gardait un excellent souvenir des jolies universitaires et des soirées étudiantes. Clint trouvait l'idée excellente, il avait toujours voulu aller à l'Université mais fautes de moyens et surtout de parents, il avait vécu dans un cirque quand à Natasha avait été endoctrinée dès la naissance alors l'Université était une notion très inconnue pour eux.

-Moi je prends ! Clint prit un dossier et le feuilletta. -Tout est bon ! On va faire exploser Stanford vu l'équipe qu'on est ! Déjà qu'on à détruit la miotie de New York. Clint rit en posant le dossier mais Natasha ne bougea pas.

- Alors Agent Romanoff ? Vous venez avec nous ? Stark regarda Natasha ainsi que Clint mais elle secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est qu'une de vos idées puérile parmis tant d'autres Stark ! Natasha sortit de l'appartement en trombe, Stark et Clint se regardèrent avec un air d'incomprhésion.

-Qu'est ce que ?...

-J'en sais rien...

Les deux hommes se retournent en entendant les talons de Natasha claquer dans les escaliers, Clint prit le dossier de Natasha et le sien.

- Merci Stark... J'irais lui parler... A dans une semaine. Clint serra la main du Milliardaire avec un petit sourire.

-Amener la.. On va s'éclater ! Les deux hommes se sourièrent et Stark sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte et Clint posa les dossiers sur la table en réfléchissant à un plan.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Clint se rendit à l'appartement de Natasha, un journal à la main, il entra comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas besoin de frapper ou de clés, elle savait que c'était lui, seul lui savait où elle vivait. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et rentra dans sa chambre en la voyant assise sur le lit, dans le noir.

-Nat'... Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Ça peut être drôle, toi qui voulait faire quelque chose de tes journées..

- Clint, je suis jamais allé à l'école... J'ai jamais eu d'amis, de personnes rencontrées en cours à qui je continue de parler maintenant, j'ai à peine appris par correspondance et j'ai arrêter au milieu des cours de lycée.. La Russe était les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Clint n'avait jamais vu Natasha dans cet état, elle qui était un mur en béton armé n'était en ce moment qu'une feuille de papier prête à être découpée, elle devait forcément avoir une faiblesse et il avait toujours pensé que c'était leur relation mais apparemment ce n'était pas sa seule faiblesse.., Son passé où plutôt celui qu'elle n'as jamais eu en était une autre.

- On y va pour s'amuser Natasha pas pour avoir de bonnes notes et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des amis à l'Université, on sera tous là avec toi, promis. Je serais très heureux si tu venais avec nous. Reflechis y... Miss Tâche.. Clint sourit et essuya la petite larme qui tomba le long de sa joue qui s'étirait d'un sourire et que l'archer remarqua puis il deposa un léger baiser à l'endroit où la larme glissait.

L'archer partit avec le sourire et Natasha se leva quelques minutes plus tard pour aller dans son salon où elle trouva un journal sur la table qu'elle ouvrit et dont un papier tomba, elle lu le papier à voix haute avec le sourire

''Votre candidature pour la demande d'inscription dans notre Université a été acceptée, soyez la bienvenue et bonne chance dans notre établissement.''

-Clint... Elle posa la feuille avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ce que tu peux être bête.. J'aime pas quand tu décide les choses à ma place mais je t'aime quand même idiot...

Elle parla comment si elle se croyait seule mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se trouve devant la porte les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres et elle le savait. Natasha regarda son entrée et entendit après quelques secondes des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers ce qu'il ma fit rire. Encore...Elle était trop heureuse à son goût mais elle aimait ça, au moins une fois de temps en temps.

* * *

**Désolé, je fais Natasha un peu guimauve mais un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes bien sur je le ferais pas tout le temps, juste une fois de temps en temps pour faire rêver :3 **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D**

**N'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis en reviews. Bisous :3**

**( Etant un etudiant modèle *Tousse fort* Jessaie de bosser un peu mes cours alors je vais essayer de sortir deux ou trois chapitres par semaine selon la charge de travail que jaurais, cordialement l'auteur )**


	3. Intermède

**Je me suis dis que les auteurs ne donnaient pas toujours assez de retours a propos des reviews, de ce que réserve la suite ou d'où en ai l'écriture, donc entre chaque chapitre, je ferais un petit review de moi même :3 ( Dites moi si vous trouver ça utile, si ce n'est pas le cas, je laisserais tomber cette idée et me concentrerais seulement sur la fic, merci d'avance ! )**

**Chachaperon: Merci pour les conseils et promis je vais essayer de m'appliquer niveau orthographe, c'est seulement qu'en ce moment, mon ordinateur est en révision et j'ai écrit le chapitre 2 et une partie du 1 sur ma Tablette Tactile et c'est pas pratique du tout pour écrire parfaitement de longs textes, mais je vais tout de même faire un effort promis, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)**

**Quetsche: Merci du compliment et je suis ravi que tu sois aux anges :3**

**Ouf... J'ai eu peur que certains ''puristes'' de Natasha n'apprécie pas qu'elle soit trop fragile, ça me rassure un peu :)**

**PS: Oui, je suis un homme ! Je sais que c'est rare, je suis un original c'est pour ça, les filles n'ont pas le monopole des FICS ;P**

**Rose-Eliade: J'espère que la suite tu plaira aussi ! :D **

**Chapitre 3 en cours d'ébauche, il sortiras demain sauf contre temps tel que fracture des doigts, amputation des mains ou décès prématuré de lauteur pour cause de fatigue**

**Au programme : La rentrée, Rivalité et Un nouvel Arrivant. En esespérant que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite ;) A demain ! 3**


	4. Chapitre 3: La rentrée

**Merci d'avoir recliqué** **qu'enregistrer ! Chapitre 3 ! C'est la rentréééée !**

* * *

12 septembre, Stanford, Californie. C'est la rentrée pour les Avengers qui étaient alignés devant le portail de l'immense université. Chacun d'entre eux portait l'uniforme règlementaire de Stanford, haut bordeaux et bas gris clair sauf Natasha qui portait une petite jupe plissée grise, rayée de vert et de bordeaux ( jupe un peu trop courte à son goût ). Et chacun d'entre eux avait sa façon de porter l'uniforme différemment; Bruce portait sa cravate parfaitement bien nouée autour de son col de chemise sous un veston de costume en coton bordeaux et un léger pantalon de tissu gris, tout cela très bien porté montrant sa nature rangée et carrée de scientifique. Stark portait quand à lui, un polo bordeaux et sa cravate légèrement dénouée pour se donner un petit côté désinvolte parce que selon lui: '' Les Bas Boys sont cools à l'Université''. Steve ne portait ni veston, ni polo, seulement sa chemise blanche cravatée et un jeans gris. Clint lui portait un polo et sa cravate bien nouée autour du cou toutefois, en faisant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon lui donnant un style qui n'allait pas à tout le monde mais qui allait à ravir à Clint. Quand à Natasha, sa petite jupe s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses et son petit haut bordeaux ouvert de deux boutous qui laissait déjà entrevoir le haut de sa voluptueuse poitrine qui faisait chavirer de nombreux hommes et qui attirait déjà le regard des étudiants qui passaient à côté d'elle; de même que des nombreux regards féminins se tournaient vers les muscles sayants de Steve, le sourire d'ange de Stark, l'intriguante timidité de Bruce et le regard de braise de Clint.

- Alors, on y va ?! J'ai hâte là ! Clint était excité comme une puce, il n'avait jamais été dans une université, ni même un lycée alors il se préparait à une année de délire avec ses ''collègues''.

- Oui ! J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes moi ! Natasha se pencha un peu en avant pour regarder le groupe mais Tony hocha négativement en croisant les bras.

- Non, on attends quelqu'un ! Dit Stark pendant que le reste du groupe s'échangeait des regards interrogateurs.

- Qui ? Tous posèrent la même question en même temps les sourcils haussés.

-Quelqu'un... Tous soupirèrent quand une voix grave familière se fit entendre dans leurs dos.

- Bien le bonjour les Amis !

Les Avengers se retournent et quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Thor, Futur Roi d'Asgard mais... Pourquoi était il si jeune lui aussi ?! Stark s'approcha de Thor et posa sa main sur son épaule et regardant le groupe

- Thoréal était sur Terre pour... Voir quelqu'un quand le ''drame'' s'est produit donc, je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous et il fut intéressé par... notre système éducatif donc.. le voilà ! Stark remonta son sac sur son épaule avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant on y va ! Stark entra dans l'Université suivit de tout les autres Avengers, qui devraient se regrouper dans l'amphi de Stanford pour être repartis par classes.

Thor et Steve était en Section sportive, profitant de leurs physiques avantageux pour le sport.

Stark et Bruce en Section Scientifique, Stark en robotique et informatique appliquée quand à Bruce, il choisit la biochimie.

Natasha et Clint quand à eux avait choisis la section littéraire, Natasha en spécialité Histoire et Clint spécialité... En fait, il n'avait rien choisi, ne pouvant pas savoir ce qui lui plairait alors il irait un peu dans toutes les matières et si possible celles où se trouverait Natasha.

* * *

Ils passèrent tous la journée, à apprendre leur programme de l'année, tout le monde étaient déjà sortis, Clint était allongés dans l'herbe fraichement coupée du campus et Stark et Bruce riaient des cours qu'il allaient avoir et qu'ils connaissaient déja et encore mieux que les professeurs eux même toutefois Steve et Thor se faisaient attendre, le reste du groupe se rendit donc au gymnase et trouvèrent les deux retardataires en train de transpirer pendant une série de pompes orchestré par une coach encore plus musclée que les deux jeunes hommes à ses pieds.

-198 ! 199 ! 150 ! Steve et Thor grognèrent très audiblement pendant que Clint et Stark se pliaient de rire, et Bruce et Natasha qui essayait de le cacher mais pouffant de rire tout les deux.

-197 ! 198 ! 199 ! Et 200 ! Allez les Adonis, à la douche, vous allez être des éléments moins merdiques que les autres, ça changeras ! La Colosse montra le chemin des vestiaires aux deux sportifs Avengers et les quatre autres s'approchèrent de la professeure.

- Ne les casser pas trop Madame, sinon on va devoir les ramener chez eux das une charrette ! Stark essuyait ses larmes de rire en regardant l'impressionnante femme qui mesurait une tête de plus que lui avec des bras faisant deux fois la taille des siens.

- Si c'est vous qui vous occuper de la section de tir, je crois que je vais abandonner ! Clint se gratta l'arrière de la tête en ricanant un peu.

- Et moi j'arrête tout de suite, les sports de combat ! Natasha ricana elle aussi avec Clint.

Les traits de la professeure s'adoucirent lentement quand elle regarda la petit groupe venus pour Steve et Thor.

- Ne jamais faire croire aux hommes qu'ils sont les meilleurs Jeune fille. Si il abandonne, dîtes que vous prendrez deux fois plus de cours ! La professeure regarda Natasha et toutes les deux se regardèrent avec ardeur, ce qui intriguait l'éducatrice physique; Comment une fille de son âge pouvait avoir un tel regard ? - Je suis Madame DeWitt. Ce sont vos amis ? Ils sont vraiment très... ''développés'' physiquement pour votre âge..

Les Avengers se regardèrent très vite et Stark prit la parole en bafouillant un peu.

- Euh... Ils se sont beaucoup entrainer étant jeunes alors du coup il sont très musclés pour leurs âges !

'' - Quel excuse bidon...'' Clint prit un air blasé en regardant Natasha qui avait le même air que lui.

- Si vous le dîtes Jeune homme ! Bon, vous je vous retrouve demain à 8h au gymnase 3. Miss DeWitt montra Clint du doigt. - Et vous Mademoiselle Gymnase 2 et prête à en découdre ! Miss DeWitt regarda Natasha en hochant la tête.

- Oui Colo... Oui Madame ! Les deux agents eurent un mauvais réflexe, déformation professionnelle et ils s'en mordirent la lèvre quand la Professeure partit avec les sourcils froncés, qui étaient ses élèves ? Ils étaient vraiment spéciaux

- Colonel ? Sortez vos armes et vos plaques directement c'est plus rapide ! Stark se retourna vers les agents en croisant les bras.

- Et alors ? Vous auriez pas pu faire plus bidon comme excuse pour les ''développements'' de Steve et Thor ! L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Calmez vous ! Vous avez tout les trois dit des idioties et vous êtes irrécupérables... J'ai faim, on va manger ? Bruce ricana un peu regardant Steve et Thor sortir du vestiaire.

- Vous êtes méchant Bruce ! Où est passer le Docteur en Physique timide ? Clint et Stark eurent une mine choqué pendant que Natasha levait les yeux au ciel.

- Il à disparu lors du trentième gargouillemet du mon esctomac qui hurle de le nourrir !

Tout les trois rirent ensemble et encore plus quand, Stark toucha le bras du Steve qui gémit.

- On va vous payer de nouveaux bras, ceux là sont cassés on dirait !

- Elle nous a fait faire 500 pompes ! Thor gémit lui aussi en se massant les bras.

- Je vous paye le shawarma ! Clint prit la direction de la sortie suivit de tout le monde.

- Ça c'est la meilleur nouvelle de la journée ! S'exclamèrent Stark et Bruce en souriant grandement, Natasha vint à la hauteur de Clint pendant que Thor et Steve trainaient des pieds derrière le groupe en passant leur temps à gémir et se plaindre.

* * *

A l'entrée du gymnase, le groupe croisa un petit groupe de ce que l'on pourrait appeler des sportifs avec un terrain de football américain à la place du cerveau, et ces intellectuels de basse-cour remarquèrent Natasha et celui au semblait être le leader s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne feras pas ça si j'était toi... Clint regarda le sportif qui ne daigna qu'a le regarder d'un air dédaigneux commun aux snobs qui se pensaient mieux que les autres grâce à la taille de leur compte en banque et celui-ci se plaça devant Natasha, il glissa alors sa main sous sa jupe et lui mit une main au fesses.

- Tu est très jolie toi, ça te dit un petit tour dans les vestiaires ? L'Idiot lui fit un sourire sensé être charmeur. Les autres Avengers savaient que le ''génie'' venait de perdre son bras et il se mordait déjà la lèvre en compatissant de douleur pour lui. Rien ne fit attendre Natasha, la Russe prit le prit du leader poser sur ses fesses et le retourna et appuyant d'un coup sec sur le coude tendu, son bras fit un angle droit dans un bruit d'os explosés, un seul cri se fit entendre avant que le sportif ne s'écroule dans les vapes à cause de la douleur. Ses ''amis'' étaient estomaqués et l'un d'eux s'approcha.

- Vous savez qui est son père ?!

- Le père d'une mauviette qui vint de se faire étaler par une fille... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour sa réputation que l'Université toute entière l'apprenne grâce à un rapport du Proviseur non ? Clint croisa les bras en s'avançant un peu vers eux. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'il n'avait pas tort mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans le venger alors un des 4 sportifs se jeta sur Clint qui se déplaça d'un pas en lui faisant un croche pied, celui-ci s'étala de tout son long et se releva plus après le coup de pied dans le nez de Stark qui s'approcha aussi suivit de de Steve et Thor, Bruce resta forcément en arrière avec une petite appréhension.

Clint en évita un deuxième qui s'écrasa contre les poings de Steve et un autre dans ceux de Thor, le dernier de tordit de douleur quand Clint lui envoya un coup de genou dans les cotes, l'archer s'écarta, laissant la place à Stark et Natasha qui lui mirent un claque en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le dos, qui l'endormit pour de bon.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'exercices ! Clint se retourna en massant ses poings, le reste du groupe leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon ! J'ai faim moi ! Paye tes dettes et fait péter le shawarma Legolas ! Stark prit le chemin de la sortie suivit du groupe, laissant les sportifs mordre la poussière.

Clint se rapprocha de Natasha en chuchotant.

- Je suis jaloux de lui... Toucher les fesses de Natasha Romanoff est un honneur, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'un homme y a eu le droit ?

- A peine une semaine, c'était toi et quand tu l'as fais ce n'est pas ton bras que j'ai agrippé... C'était quelque chose de plus sensible... La Rousse le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire coquin et amusé.

- Mmh... Ça y est, ça me revient... Sauf que cette fois.. C'est toi qui à crié, et pas de douleur.. l'Archer fit un petit clin d'œil à l'Espionne qui le repoussa avec un grand sourire.

- Tait toi idiot.. Et ce n'était pas si fort que lui..

- Non, c'était plus fort.. Clint éclata de rire en voyant Natasha rougir de honte, se rappelant de sa voisine qui était venue se plaindre des bruits.

* * *

**Et voilà ! A 10minutes près, je ne tenais pas ma promesse ! Ouf... ^-^**

**Comme d'habitude, faites moi part de vos impressions en reviews ou en M.P :)**

**Je vais profiter du week-end pour me reposer, le chapitre 4 sortiras donc Lundi *Esquive les pierres et les tomates* **

**A lundi mes fans ! *Rire enregistré* :3**

**( Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai plus d'ordi, donc je fais tout sur ma Tablette tactile et c'est pas evident :\ )**


	5. Chapitre 4: Galères et Entrainements

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fic ! Chapitre 4,1ère partie ! Et oui y'a deux parties ;)**

* * *

**LUNDI 23/09**

**Appartement étudiant de Clint, 7h05**

Le réveil émit un son strident qui réveilla Clint et l'archer donna un grand coup dessus et retomba lourdement sur son oreiller en gémissant et en grognant, pas assez d'heures de sommeil, il se demandait comment faisaient les étudiants pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue en plein cours en suivant cette cadence d'heures pendant 3 mois d'affilés jusqu'à des vacances qui à peine commencées étaient déjà finies, Au Shield il commençait à 10h voir 11h sauf en cas d'urgence ou de missions et puis après avoir dormi jusqu'à midi pendant des mois, qui serait en forme ?

- Allez, debout gros feignant ! Natasha souleva la couverture et sortit du lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en marchant d'un pas léger vers la porte de la chambre.

-Mhaaaaaaaan ! Reveille moi cinq heures... Clint lança un oreiller sur Natasha en s'enroulant comme une saucisse dans un hot-dog avec la couverture.

-Rêve ! Debout tout de suite ! La Russe tira brusquement la couverture, laissant Clint gigotant en caleçon au milieu du lit.

-Laisse moi dormir ! Comment tu fais pour être speed comme ça dès la matin, tu est une mutante ou quoi ? Clint bailla en se redressant un peu.

- J'ai très bien dormi c'est tout ! Natasha croisa les bras en regardant un peu ailleurs.

- Mhooo... Tu est mignonne ! Clint pouffa un peu en te regardant.

- J'ai rien dit là ! Pourquoi je serais mignonne ? La Rousse prit un air outré en regardant l'archer.

-Si... Hier tu m'as dit que tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil depuis des semaines... Et première nuit avec moi, endormie tout de suite et tu dors comme une marmotte... Étrange non ? Clint ricana un peu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La Russe ne dit rien en rougissant un peu et se retourna pour sortir mais Clint se leva péniblement en prenant la couette dans laquelle, il se cala en marchant vers la porte avec Natasha, celle-ci sortit mais l'archer claqua la porte derrière elle en s'écrasant sur le lit.

- Juste 10min...

**7h45**

Sonnerie de réveil, sursaut, cris.

- Oh merde ! Oh merde !

**8h12**

Un élève dépeigné entra dans la salle de classe provoquant l'hilarité générale, le professeur rabroua Clint qui alla s'assoir dans le fond, en passant devant Natasha qui discutait avec... un mec ? Clint sentit la jalousie et la colère monter en lui.

- Je te déteste... L'Archer passa devant elle en fronçant les sourcils

**12h30**

Le groupe des 6 Avengers mangeait ensemble mais Clint ne regarda pas Natasha une seule fois. Encore en colère a cause de tout à l'heure et si il y a bien quelqu'un qui l'avait remarqué c'était Stark qui se pencha vers Clint.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Stark... Clint mangeait en silence alors que Steve et Thor planning se plaignaient encore de la douleur provoquée d'entraînement de la professeur DeWitt, Natasha quand à elle restait scotchée à son téléphone.

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Natasha ? Tony donna un petit coup d'épaule à Clint.

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur Stark... Elle fréquente qui elle veut... Clint finit de manger son morceau de pain puis alla ranger son plateau mais il trébucha et fit tomber ses couverts par terre, brisant assiettes, faisant cliqueter l'argent des couverts sur le sol, Clint se redressa en soupirant pendant que le self riait, tous sauf 5... L'archer partit encore plus énervé que tout, quelle journée...

**18h30**

Clint avait soigneusement éviter Natasha toute la journée et rentra chez lui, épuisé, il tomba sur son lit et s'endormi tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir tout un tas de sentiment pour Natasha, d'avoir parlé avec un autre que lui ou qu'un Avengers le rendait horriblement jaloux. Elle qui se plaignait de ne jamais avoir eu d'amis, elle venait de s'en faire un dès le premier jour, et il semblaient déjà très proches tout les deux. Il se mordit la lèvre et fronça encore les sourcils. Il détestait ressentir sa presque autant que Natasha quand il s'agit de lui. Il rêva d'elle comme toujours mais cette fois ce n'était pas lui le héros de son rêve.

**02h47**

Clint se réveilla en pleine nuit et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, découvrant Natasha à côté de lui, elle avait l'habitude de venir chez Clint sans prévenir mais il en était plutôt content. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de Natasha et la posa sur sa joues qu'il caressa tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu me rend comme ça ? Chuchota t-il. - Si je le revois te toucher les cheveux encore une fois, je le tue... Tu est à moi, même si tu le sais pas encore. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa tendrement sa joue qu'il embrassa avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Si, je le sais déjà idiot... Elle sourit et referma ses yeux, heureuse et s'endormi.

Clint prépara son arc car demain entraînement avec Miss DeWitt et il n'avait pas intérêt à faire mauvaise impression.

**MARDI 24/09 **

**7h05**

Clint ne s'était pas rendormi alors il avait passer toute la nuit à préparer ses affaires et faire ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire après s'être endormi trop tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à l'Université alors il alla réveiller Natasha qui gonflait, il ricana et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle en la secouant doucement.

- Debout feignante... Tu est pire que moi là... Même le réveil ne t'as pas réveillée, je suis sûr que hier tu t'était levée à l'avance pour faire "bonne impression". Il rit un peu en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de la Rousse.

- Mhaaan... Clint... Elle ramena la couverture sur sa tête en gigotant.

- Allez on se bouge un peu Miss Tâches.. Il la secoua en ricanant.

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle rejeta la couverture en lui envoya un coup retenu dans le torse.

- Je ne m'en laisserais jamais ! Il sourit et se leva en prenant son étui à arc dans l'armoire et son sac à côté de la porte.

- Souhaite moi bonne chance, j'ai Miss Hulk en prof tout à l'heure ! Il rit un peu en regardant Natasha en petite culotte et dans un des t-shirt se balader dans la chambre ce qui le mit encore plus en joie. Il sortit de la chambre en posant la main sur les fesses rebondies de la Rousse.

- Oups ! Désolé ! Clint resta au coin du mur en ouvrant la porte.

- Pas de mal... Elle fit un clin d'œil au blond.

**8h00**

Clint marcha jusqu'au gymnase où il alla à la rencontre de Miss DeWitt, qui était entourée de plusieurs élèves, il regarda le terrain, un grand gymnase était à la gauche des champs de tirs à l'arc et de tir au fusil.

- Aaah Monsieur Barton, on attendait plus de vous !

Des chuchottements se firent entendre et l'Archer en entendit un en particulier.

" Voilà, Casse Gueule" et quelques rires jaillirent du flot d'élèves.

- Chut ! Alors je vais vous tester pour voir dans quel groupes vous serez !

Clint allait sortir son arc suréquipé et se mettre en place avec les autres quand Miss DeWitt l'interpella.

- Monsieur Barton, vous avez un arc ? La professeure s'approcha de lui en tenant un arc datant du Moyen-Age en bois avec une corde en chanvre, presque aussi pourri que ceux qu'ils avaient dans le cirque qui l'avait adopté.

- Euh... Oui, j'en fais depuis longtemps et j'ai mon arc personnel... Il se mordit la lèvre en refermant on étui, comment il allait expliquer sa possession d'un arc aussi sophistiqué ?

- Prenez ça ! Elle lui tendit l'arc en bois, ce qui fit pouffer les autres qui avaient des arcs à poulies de compétition moins sophistiqués que son arc d'agencer mais cent fois plus que celui qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Mais... Bien sûr, il pouvait tirer tout aussi bien avec cette arc mais pourquoi elle lui avait donné ?

- Pas de Mais ! Allez ! Elle montra du doigt la file d'élèves qui commençait à tirer. Seuls trois élèves touchèrent le centre à 50mètres et les autres furent repartis en 5 groupes puis vint le tour de Clint qui allait bander l'arc quand la Professeure l'arrêta.

- Stop ! Plus loin ! Clint recula à 100mètres devant l'ettonement du groupe.

Clint soupira en bandant l'arc, sa force allait vite faire craquer le bois alors il tînt compte du vent, de la distance etc, tout ses paramètres lui prirent 1seconde, ses doigts s'ouvrirent et la flèche s'envola pour se planter en plein milieu de la cible.

Des "Oh !" et des chuchotements se firent encore entendre et Miss DeWitt eu un grand sourire en voyant la flèche en plein milieu.

- Je le savais... La professeure fit les groupes et renvoya tout le monde au vestiaires sauf Clint.

- Vous êtes très intéressant comme groupe...

Clint balbutia et secoua la tête.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

- Un élève en chimie qui donne des leçons aux profs, un élève de robotique qui répare le robot fabriqué par le prof et qui l'améliore. Deux sportifs infatigables; une lutteuse et combattante de 20ans à mon niveau et un archer qui peut mettre un flèche au mileu d'une cible à 100mètres avec un arc qui date du Moyen-Age pendant qu'un vent de force 2 souffle... Ça fait beaucoup de génies en 6 personnes qui se sont inscrits ensemble...

Clint ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait se défendre, argumenter mais il ne trouvait rien à dire du tout et la professeure sentit son malaise alors elle hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- On en reparlera, la prochaine fois, ramène tes amis... Je dois vous parler ! La professeure partit pour laisser sa place à 5 élèves avec des fusils à la main.

- Alors Casse Gueule, le tir à l'arc c'est pour les prolos, maintenant on va essayer le noble art de la chasse ou plutôt du tir ! Un des élèves s'avança avec une carabine à la main qu'il tendit à Clint.

- Un million pour le gagnant et tu ne peux pas refuser sinon mon père te vire d'ici ! Encore un snob qui profitait du statut de son papa ou de sa maman pour se moquer des autres classes sociales, et Clint allait lui rabattre son caquet à balai dans le cul. Pour un million... Ça en fait des shawarmas pensa Clint en chargeant la carabine.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Donc je vous explique, je finis très souvent tard et vu que je travaille sur mes cours, je ne peux écrire qu'à partir de 21h donc si j'ai pas d'inspiration, j'arrive pas à sortir mon chapitre le jour où j'ai dit qu'il sortirais, suis vraiment désolé et là j'avais pas d'inspiration, me frapper pas :'(**

**Comme d'habitude, donner moi vos impressions en reviews ou en MP ! :3 En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! :)**

**Je vous aime et rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Qui sortiras très certainement Mercredi ! Bisous partout :***


	6. Chapitre 4: Galères et Entraînements, II

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fic ! Chapitre 4, partie 2, en avant ! **

* * *

Clint se mit en position à côté du futur perdant en chargeant son arme, il regarda derrière lui, le groupe de riches qui s'y trouvait avais un sourire en coin peu rassurant, que préparaient t-ils ? L'archer maintenant devenu fusilier regarda ensuite les lanceurs de plateaux d'argiles qui se préparaient*

- Bonne chance ! Clint se tourna vers soin adversaire qui ne daigna pas le regarder.

- La chance c'est pour les nuls.

- OK... Clint secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devait être le marrant du groupe et les lanceurs crièrent

- Pool ! Clint tira le premier avec une vitesse ahurissante mais la balle n'atteint pas sa cible pourtant parfaitement bien visée, en revanche la balle de son adversaire explosa le plateau d'argile.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Casse Gueule tu sais pas viser ou quoi ? Les riches rirent, pas Clint, il fronça les sourcils et se remit en place.

- Pool ! Clint tira à nouveau le premier mais la balle loupa encore la cible que l'autre toucha. L'Archer regarda le fusil et remarqua que la mire était volontairement faussée, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et regarda l'autre qui riait et que se moquait de lui*

- Et si on les lançais tous d'un coup ? On en tire 20, et celui qui en à le plus gagne et parce que je suis gentil, tu en à 5 d'avance pour... 5 millions. Clint rechargea sa carabine à 20 coups comme le Riche.

- Tu as beaucoup d'argent à perdre Casse Gueule ! Tous rièrent et Clint sourit en coin, quelqu'un alla prévenir les lanceurs qui préparèrent les plateaux.

- Pool ! Clint ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de tirer une seule balle, un tir de Clint pour un plateau qui explosaient à chaque fraction de secondes, dès que le Riche en visait un, Clint venait de l'exploser jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit réduis en miettes. Le fusil de Clint fumait au bout et tout les spectateurs étaient bouches bées.

- Tu me fais un chèque ou par virement ? L'Archer se tourna vers le perdant en posant le fusil sur son épaule, son adversaire qui pleurait presque, ouvrit à peine la bouche pour laisser sortir quelques mots.

- C'est pas... possible... Cette fois, il pleurait vraiment, devoir dire à son père qu'il devait 5millions de dollars à un prolétaire pour avoir perdu un pari de chasse. Il était complètement déshonoré et on allait sûrement pas le revoir à Stanford de si tôt.

- Bon... Clint tendit son fusil aux autres. Faîtes attention, on dirait que la mire est faussée sur la droite. L'Archer sourit en coin et un des amis du perdant prit le fusil, et Clint partit d'un pas léger avec un grand sourire mais ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, il venait d'humilier deux élèves de Stanford qui étaient également les hériters des plus grandes entreprises des États-Unis. Alors au détour des gymnases, il croisa le groupe qu'il avait battu, il y a quelques jours, certains d'entre eux avait quelques marques de leur rencontre mais d'autres étaient "nouveaux" .

- Ils sont pas là tes amis et ta tigresse de copine non plus ? Comment vas-tu faire tout seul ? Certains ricanèrent mais d'autres montrèrent des couteaux et des battes de Baseball.

-Ah... Tu vas te prendre une peignée deux fois de suite ? Ton égo va le supporter ? Clint rit en posant ses affaires sur le sol, pendant que deux des Baseballers s'avancèrent mais Clint stoppa leurs coups et brisa leurs côtes.

- Deux de moins... L'Archer garda la batte en main en la faisant râper sur le sol et se mettant en position de frappe.

- Le prochain c'est un home run ! Et le prochain arriva, Home Run, la batte rencontra le crâne de l'attaquant mais pas assez fort pour le fracasser, il s'écroula simplement évanoui.

- Plus que 5 ! A qui le tour ? Mais cette fois, ils furent moins idiots et il encerclèrent Clint à 5.

- Vous devenez intelligents c'est bien.. Il savait que maintenant il était fichu mais il comptais bien en emporter le plus possible avec lui.

Un deux envoya un coup de poing dans son dos mais Clint le sentit et l'arrêta en lui en renvoyant un mais il reçu un coup de batte dans les côtes qui lui fit cracher du sang, il garda la batte contre ses côtes et l'arracha des mains de son attaquant et la fit tournoyer pour la faire percuter son genou puis son dos. Deux de moins mais son abdomen le lançait et encore plus quand un pied percuta son ventre ce qui le fit s'agenouiller et un second coup de batte frappa son dos. Il retint un cri et de releva en fauchant nu' ennimi au passage qu'il acheva avec un coup de pied dans le nez qui craqua. De trois. Mais cette fois c'est un coup de couteau qu'il se planta dans son épaule et dans son omoplate. Mais il regretta l'usage de son couteau quand Clint le retourna contre lui, planter dans sa cuisse et un somptueux coup de pied envoyer dans son plexus solaire qui le fit s'étouffer. De quatre. Mais le dernier était debout et sans aucune égratignure contrairement à Clint, il se fit un diagnostic, 5 côtes brisées, 2 fracturées, mal de tête monstrueux, plaie à l'épaule et à l'omoplate et environ 8000 vertèbres en moins vu sa difficulté à se tenir droit et la douleur dorsale qu'il ressentais.

- Bravo mais dans ton état je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse me.. Un grand BAM se fit entendre provoqué par un coup de barre de fer administré par une jolie rousse accompagné de 4 hommes qui étaient eux mêmes accompagnés d'une grande prof de sport qui appelait l'infirmière mais Clint n'eus le temps de voir ça car il était évanoui depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

BIP... BIP... BIP... C'est tout ce que Clint entendait pour l'instant, en tout cas ce qu'il discernerais entre les conversations vagues des personnes floues qu'il voyait devant lui, il reconnu la chevelure de feu de Natasha et ce qu'il pensait être une blouse d'infirmière.

-Natasha... Natasha... Clint soupirait presque son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle aille à son chevet.

- Oui ? Clint ça va ? Elle prit sa main et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Est ce que le chat va bien ? L'Archer reçu une tape sur le front ce qui le fit rire mais une toux arrêta son rire.

- Tu dors depuis une semaine. Et ceux qui t'ont fait ça se sont fais virer...

- Vive la justice... J'ai envie de dormir... L'Archer s'endormit en une seconde en sentant un baiser des lèvres pulpeuses de l'espionne effleure ses lèvres.

* * *

Clint se remettais de ses blessures, il marchait, respirait tout seul, ne dormait que toutes les 18h et parlais sans soupirer, mais il suivait quand même des cours grâce à Natasha qui venait le voir tout les soirs.

- Natasha...

- Oui Clint ? Elle leva les yeux de son livre vers l'archer qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un air presque mélancolique.

- Pourquoi même quand j'essaie d'avoir une vie normale, je finis quand même à l'hôpital ?... L'Archer soupira en regardant sa coéquipière.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas normaux Clint, et nous nous le serons jamais. Elle referma son livre et rit en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de sen aller vers la sortie.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais ça ! Clint vit l'infirmière entrer et changer ses perfusions.

- J'ai eu quoi Mademoiselle ?...

- Vous avez été salement blessé... 8cotes brisées, 4 fracturées, Omoplate perforé, 9 ligaments de l'épaule tranchés, genou déplacé et commotion cérébrale. L'infirmière bizarrement trop sexy pour que Natasha ne l'ai pas encore renvoyée de sa chambre lui fit un grand sourire.

- Pfeuh... Je croyais que jetait blessé... Clint regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre en soupirant.

* * *

**Désolé, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Clint trop longtemps :(**

**Mais ne vous en faîte pas, Clint va s'en sortir ! ;)**

**Comme d'habitude ! Faîte moi par de vos impressions en reviews et M.P :3**

**( Au prochain chapitre, la fic va passer en catégorie... M voir MA ! Amateurs de lemons, commencer à baver ;) )**


	7. Chapitre 5: Quelle journée !

**Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fic ! Chapitre 5, c'est parti, révélations et lemon ;) !**

* * *

BIP... BIP... CLIC. L'Infirmière de Clint coupa la machine pour mesurer les battements de cœur de Clint, il n'en avait plus besoin, sa vie n'était plus en danger, ses blessures venait de finir de cicatriser, il devait rester 2jours pour que ses doigts et son dos soient entièrement remis.

-Je sors quand Lou ? Clint gigotait dans son lit, il ne s'était pas lever depuis quatre jours, pour que son dos reste droit et ne se déplace pas à nouveau.

-Dans 2 jours, ou demain avec de la chance Clint. L'infirmière lui sourit en retirant ses perfusions qui ne lui servaient plus non plus.

-Je n'ai plus mal au dos ! J'en ai marre de pas bouger d'un cil... L'Archer soupira en se redressant sur son lit petit à petit.

-Ne bouge pas ! Sinon tu vas de voir rester ici une semaine de , je sors demain et puis c'est tout, quoi qu'en disent les médecins. Clint soupira en regardant l'infirmière partir de la chambre.

-Au fait ! Il y a tout tes amis qui ont dit qu'ils passeraient dans la journée.-Merci Lou.. Clint lui sourit et soupira en fermant doucement les yeux avant de se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard en entendant la porte claquer et voir Steve entrer, accompagné de Stark.

-Alors Légolas ? On se remets ? Stark s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Clint et Steve resta debout devant le lit d'hô sors demain si j'ai de la chance. Clint se redressa en soupirant.

-Et sinon, l'université ça baigne ? Clint souffla un peu en se massant le dos.

-Notre Captain National à la super côte auprès des filles depuis qu'il est devenu le quaterback de l'équipe ! Hein ? Stark se leva et donna un petit coup d'épaule à Steve qui rougit un peu à son contact.

-Oui, mais elles ne m'intéressent pas... Maintenant c'est toi.. Stark lança un regard presque paniqué à Steve. Enfin ! C'est vous Stark.. Qui.. Qui êtes le centre d'attention depuis l'explosion du labo de chimie Mercredi dernier ! Stark regarda ailleurs pendant que Steve regardait Clint avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a là ? Clint regardait les deux Avengers avec un petit air suspicieux.

-Et bien... Steve prit la parole quand Tony hocha un peu la tête d'un air gêné. Tony m'as amener dans une fête étudiant et on à beaucoup bu tout les deux, puis... On nous à fais parier qu'on pouvais pas s'embrasser mais on l'a fait... Clint fit les gros yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, eux qui ne pouvaient pas se parler sans que l'un veuille frapper l'autre.

-Et ? Clint tendit l'oreille vers Stark qui s'approcha de Steve.

-On à adoré... Personne ne le sais, et tu est le premier à être au courant Clint.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? L'Archer regarda les deux hommes qui semblaient plus heureux que d'habitude ce qui le fit sourire.

-Deux semaines.. Les mains des deux nouveaux amants se frôlèrent. Qui l'eu cru ? Clint sourit en les voyant comme ça.

- Vous faîtes un très joli couple vous savez ? L'Archer pouffa de rire, et les deux Avengers furent soulagés de voir que ça ne dérangeais pas Clint du tout.

L'infirmière entra et congédia les deux visiteurs pour laisser Clint se reposer quelques heures, il y était obligé si il voulait sortir dès demain, il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent il trouva Thor mais à ses cotés...son frère.

- Loki ? Loki ! Loki ! Argh ! Clint sursauta en le voyant et tomba du lit, emportant tout les draps et oreiller avec lui.

- Barton ! Les deux Asgardiens se précipitèrent vers lui et l'aidèrent à remonter sur le lit mais Clint dégaina une dague sous matelas qu'il plaça maladroitement sous le cou de Loki.

- Clint arrête ! Thor repoussa Clint sur le lit et protégea Loki.

- Il a changé ! Ce n'est plus le même ! Le Prince d'Asgard regarda son frère qui baissa les yeux et s'approcha de Clint.

- Je... Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait à tous, et surtout à vous Barton... Je vous ai fait du mal, pardonnez moi... Le brun aux yeux verts baissa les yeux de honte, pour Clint il semblait sincère mais il lui fallait plus que des mots pour le convaincre que n'était plus le monstre qui lui avait ordonné de tuer Natasha.

- Thor... C'est vrai ou il te manipule aussi ?... Clint leva les yeux vers le blond.

- Oui Clint... J'allais le voir tout les jours à Asgard au fur et à mesure , j'ai senti qu'il avait changé, beaucoup changé... Les deux frères se regardèrent et Clint remarqua un détail intriguant.

- Thor... Pourquoi Loki est-il... Jeune ? Clint haussa un sourcil en regardant Thor.

- Il était avec moi sur Terre quand l'onde s'est propagé... Et Bruce m'as dit qu'il a mis l'ADN de Loki pour voir si l'onde pouvait se propager universalement...

- Mais l'onde a pas eu besoin d'aller si loin c'est ça ? Clint se massa le cou en gémissant, sa chute n'allais pas plaire aux médecins c'est certain.

- C'est ça... Le Brun se colla à son frère, pour se cacher et se protéger du regard insistant de Clint sur lui.

- Loki... Thor se retourna vers son frère et lui caressa tendrement la joue alors Clint haussa un sourcil.

- Et vous faisiez quoi quand l'onde s'est propagée ?

- On était que tout les deux... Loki prit la main de son frère et la serra en posant sa tête contre son dos. Voir Loki, le dieu de mensonge, le monstre qui voulait tuer tout les humains se réfugier derrière Thor ainsi fit bizarrement s'attendrir L'Archer.

- Et ben... On est beaucoup à se découvrir ces temps ci... Clint s'étala sur son lit.

- Pardon ?... Thor regarda Clint avec un air interrogateur.

- Nan rien, soyez heureux et faîtes beaucoup d'enfants mais Loki devrait pas s'approcher de Natasha sans que vous ne vous soyez expliquer sinon il va perdre des parties de son anatomie, conseil d'ami.

- Oui... Merci Clint... Les deux frères sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital avec tout les deux un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Quelle journée... Clint était encore secoué par ces révélations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et il finit par se rendormir jusqu'à 16h et qu'il se réveille en papillonnant dans yeux.

- Clint ! Tu te réveille enfin ! Bruce se leva du fauteuil où il lisait et posait son livre sur l'accoudoir.

- Oui, j'ai sommeil en ce moment.. Clint se frotta les yeux et se redressa en regardant le scientifique.

- J'avance dans mes recherches grâce à Thor qui m'apprends comment fonctionne la technologie asgardienne. On retrouveras nos apparences très bientôt ! Bruce fit un grand sourire à Clint en retirant ses lunettes.

- Tu... Tu vas pas me dire que tu est en couple avec Fury hein ?

- Hein ?... Tu vas bien Clint ? Ou j'appelle Lou ?... Bruce haussa grandement les sourcils.

- Oui oui ! C'est juste que... Laisse tomber ! Mais tu est pas gay hein ? Clint regarda Bruce avec insistance.

- Mais non ! Je suis toujours avec Betty et tout ce passe bien ! Clint fronca les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- D'accord... Tant mieux ! Sinon quoi de neuf Bruce ? L'Archer regarda le scientifique avec un petit sourire.

- Je donne des cours aux profs de sciences, Betty veut des enfants, on dévore des shawarmas tout les weekend... Et tu manques beaucoup à Natasha, qui m'as dit de te dire que ta chatte à eux des petits bébés...

- On se l'était dis avec Natasha ! Tu vas devenir prof à Stranford on dirait ! Clint pouffa un peu. Des petits Bruce ? Il vont savoir résoudre des équations à 8ans ?

- Je ne vas pas les surcharger de choses qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre Clint ! Bruce rit un peu lui aussi et reprit son livre en regardant l'heure et en voyant que Clint pensait à Natasha, à cause de son petit sourire qu'ils partageaient quand ils pensaient chacuns l'un à l'autre.

- Ah oui... Et elle devrait passer tout à l'heure avec une surprise. Bruce lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Clint se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit la porte claquer et vit une infirmière entrer dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla.

- J'ai appeler personne... Y'a un problème ? Clint se redressa en de frottant les yeux.

- Il n'y a aucun problème... Natasha leva la tête vers Clint en retirant son chapeau d'infirmière qu'elle posa sur le bout du lit, laissant ses cheveux couler le long de son dos.

- Alors c'est ça ta surprise... Clint sentit son cœur battre à 150km/h et il se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui... La Rousse se pencha près de lui laissant apparaître un splendide décolleté plongeant sur sa poitrine de rêve.

- Natasha... L'Archer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps de sa coéquipière en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oui Clint ?... La Russe ouvrit son haut et fit glisser sa jupe le lo'ng de ses jambes fines, laissant apparaître ses dessous en dentelle blanche qui coupèrent le souffle à Clint.

- C'est mon anniversaire ?... Natasha monta sur le lit de Clint et se calla sur son bassin sur lequel elle frotta son entrejambe.

- Non... Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne t'ai pas eu en moi... Je suis en manque de ta... Vigueur... La Rousse glissa ses lèvres dans le coup de L'Archer qui frissonna.

- Natasha... Clint libéra la poitrine de Natasha qu'il prit entre ses mains et qu'il mordilla doucement pendant que la Rousse glissait des mains sur le torse musclé de son coéquipier et qu'elle avait toujours aimé caresser.

- Han... Clint... C'est ça qui me manquais... L'Archer fit glisser ses mains vers le bas du corps de Natasha, sa main droite se faufila sous sa culotte en dentelle qu'il retira en inversant leurs places. La Rousse gigota un peu en soupirant quand le blond fit glisser sa langue de sa poitrine jusqu'à la féminité de Natasha qu'il lécha sensuellement.

- Clint ! C'est... tellement bon... La Russe aggripa les cheveux de l'archer sous le plaisir et les serra quand il fit entrer ses doigts en elle.

- Ça te manquait ? Le Blond remonta vers le visage de sa partenaire qui souriait, elle prit le sexe de Clint qu'elle caressa lentement en faisant des petits va et vient avant de le placer devant son intimité mouillée que Clint pénétra brusquement.

- Mhan ! C'est ça qui me manquait !... Natasha posa ses mains sur le torse de Clint qu'elle griffa quand il commença de longs va et vient en elle.

- Moi aussi Natasha... Un mois sans toi... L'Archer mordit le cou de l'Espionne qui couinais en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Clint qui la marquait avec ses dents.

- Mmmh... On va rattraper le temps perdu ! Plus fort Clint !... Natasha se cambra quand l'archer prit de la vitesse et de la puissance.

- Tu veux bien devenir mon infirmière à plein temps ? Le Blond regarda son amante dans les yeux avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Si tu me prends comme ça, à chaque fois que je viens te faire un check-up... Avec grand... Plaisir ! La Rousse pressa le torse du Blond et le griffa à nouveau pour retenir ses cris.

- Je vais... Attends.. Moins vite... Clint ! La Rousse se resserra brusquement autour du sexe de Clint qui jouis avec elle en gémissant à l'oreille de son amante. Natasha frissona en sentant le liquide chaud de Clint se déverser en elle.

- Mon Dieu... Clint se retira de Natasha en gémissant avec elle et se glissa à côté d'elle en la serrant contre lui.

- Quelle journée... Clint soupira dans le cou de Natasha qui rit un peu.

- A ce point là ? La Rousse fit des cercles avec son doigt sur le torse de Clint.

- Je te racontrerais... L'Archer posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de la Rousse qui rit à nouveau.

- Mais... Natasha poussa Clint pour le mettre sur le dos et lui grimpa à nouveau dessus. La journée n'est pas finie... J'ai encore des soins à te donner...

- Mais c'est moi qui ais la piqûre Natasha...

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'un... Ou de plusieurs rappels...

Les deux amants rirent ensemble et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Et leur nuit d'étreintes charnelles continua pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre, comblé de plaisir et de bonheur.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Deux couples se sont formés ! Ils sont chouuuuux ! :3 ( Oublier Pepper et Jane qui n'existent pas dans ma Fic ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce que je ferais de ThorKi et de Stony et surtout que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ! :3**

**Je me suis beaucoup appliqué sur le lemon qui est un de mes meilleurs *Q***

**Faîtes moi par de vos avis sur ce chapitre fort en événements par MP et Review ! Gros bisous partout, je vous aime, guimauve et chocolat ! *Cœur***


	8. Chapitre 6: Jalousie au reveil

**Je suis affreusement désolé pour mon retard mes amours ! :'( Contrôle + Maladie + Fatigue, ça aide pas pour l'inspiration mais je me reprends promis ! **

* * *

Clint était enfin rétabli, les docteurs l'avaient examinés un dernière fois et petite foulure de la hanche était apparue mystérieusement après sa nuit avec Natasha et une rechute de sa déviation du dos. Ils décidèrent donc de le garder encore deux semaines aux plus grand malheur de L'Archer qui fermait son sac posé sur le lit quand Stark rentra dans la chambre.

- Je te dépose Clint ? Stark s'approcha de l'Archer en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Blond.

- Euh... Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'Archer haussa un sourcil en voyant que le Milliardaire semblait désolé.

- Rien rien ! On y va ! Tony prit le sac de Clint et sortit vite de la chambre suivi de Clint qui était très intrigué par l'attitude de Stark.

- Il y a un problème ça se voit ! Dîtes moi Stark ! Clint fronça les sourcils quand Tony s'esquiva en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Mais non j'ai dit ! Tu veux conduire ? Stark tendit les clés de sa Lamborghini à L'Archer qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Tu me propose de conduire ton bébé ? Y'a vraiment un gros problème là... Mais Ok ! Clint prit les clés du bolide et monta à l'avant et fit ronronner le moteur avant de démarrer et de prendre le chemin de son appartement.

- Bon... Clint, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Tu veux laquelle en premier ? Stark se triturait les doigts en regardant droit devant lui.

- La bonne ? Clint regarda Stark avec un air inquièt.

- Y'a une nouvelle dans ta classe ! Et elle fait du tir à l'arc avec toi et elle est méga canon ! Stark regarda Clint avec un grand sourire mais il le perdit quand il vit l'air inquièt de Clint qui attendait la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Bon... Euh... Natasha, et ben euh... Elle est plus.. Ou moins... En couple...

Clint jeta un regard noir à Stark en piétinant l'accélérateur de la voiture de luxe qui monta à 200km/h mais l'Archer, pilote d'exception évitait les autres voitures.

- Eh ! Eh ! Calme toi Clint ! Le Milliardaire s'accrochait à son siège jusqu'à ce que Clint ralentisse doucement. - Ouf...

- Avec qui ?... Clint regarda droit devant lui, son visage n'exprimait qu'une chose: La Colère.

- Celui de ta classe avec qui elle discutait souvent, il on fait un travail ensemble et de fil en aiguille, elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait essayer quelque chose de sérieux maintenant qu'elle était détachée des obligations du SHIELD...

- Je vois... Clint s'arrêta devant son appartement avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je le sens très mal là... Fais rien de stupide, c'est pas vraiment sérieux, elle veut juste voir ce que c'est d'être un couple normal ! Tony se mordit la lèvre, il compatissait un peu pour Clint, tout le monde aurait parié qu'ils finiraient par se mettre ensemble vu l'occasion mais on dirait qu'ils avaient eu tort.

- Une nouvelle dans notre classe tu disais ? Clint tourna la tête vers Tony en souriant toujours en coin?

- Oula... Clint.. Clint ! L'Archer sortit de la voiture en rentrant chez lui, amer et en colère, ne voulant plus voir personne, du moins pour le weekend.

* * *

Comment elle avait pu faire ça ? Clint passait son temps à se répéter ça dans sa tête, bien sûr, rien n'était officiel entre eux, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ensemble alors ils se contentaient de leurs corps et de ambiguïté qu'ils laissaient entre eux mais l'un et l'autre étaient jaloux quand ils s'approchaient trop d'un autre agent ou d'une autre agente et tout ça leur suffisait mais apparemment plus maintenant alors Clint resta dans son appartement tout le weekend à serrer un oreiller contre lui jusqu'à ce que pendant la nuit de dimanche on toque à sa porte, il alla ouvrir, se disant que ce serrait Stark avec Steve pour essayer de lui remonter le moral ou bien Natasha pour qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle n'était pas en couple et que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de Stark mais ce fut Loki qu'il trouva tout timide devant la porte de son appartement.

- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Thor ? Clint la laissa rentrer sans s'inquiéter au point où il en était.

- Non... Le Dieu fit un peu et entra dans l'appartement en fermant la porte. - C'est un problème avec.. Toi, Clint, je suppose que tu n'est pas en super forme si tu a appris pour Natasha..

- Merci de me le rappeler Loki. L'Archer tomba sur son canapé en soupirant pendant que le Brun s'approchait lentement de lui.

- Désolé, tu sais quand... Je t'ai possédé, j'ai vu ce que tu ressentait pour Natasha et j'ai voulu te faire du mal en jouant avec ça parce que c'était un sentiment tellement profond et ancré en toi que je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment...

- Moi non plus, je me sens mal, j'ai mal, c'est affreux... Clint regarda Loki qui avait un regard compatissant pour lui qui lui fit du bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas... C'est une passade comme vous dites et quand elle se rendra compte que c'est toi seul qu'elle veut, elle reviendra vers toi, je peux te l'assurer ! Loki s'assit à côté de Clint en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Merci, j'espère que tu as raison... Le Blond souffla un peu et sourit faiblement. - Sinon, avec Thor ?... Vous êtes heureux tout les deux ?

-Oui... Le Brun se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

- Tant mieux... Tu à l'air de l'être en tout cas Beau Brun. Clint mit un petit coup d'épaule à Loki qui sourit en rougissant encore plus.

- Tu ne lui brise pas le cœur hein ! L'Archer fronça les sourcils en regarda le Dieu qui secouait la tête.

- Promis ! C'est juste que... J'ai peur que si vous trouvez un remède et que l'on redeviennent qui nous étions... Je ne veux pas être le monstre que j'était...

- Si tu veux, on peut demander à Bruce de ne pas te "guérir", si tu le lui demande gentiment ! Clint lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci de me soutenir Clint, Thor m'as dit la même chose mais il ne fais que me faire plaisir donc j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas objectif...

Clint éclata de rire et secoua le Dieu qui partit le coeur tranquille comme Clint qui était un peu plus rassuré mais il continuait à s'imaginer SA Natasha dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que lui et il avait mal.

Clint était en pleine crise d'insomnie cette nuit et il regardait sans arrêt la télé et enchaînait les cafetières de café. Quand il entendit toquer à nouveau et il ouvrit la porte sur Steve qui portait un sac et qui était rouge de honte, ce qui fit mourir de rire Clint.

- Ahahah ! Querelle d'amoureux ?! Clint le fit entrer en se retenant de rire.- Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami !

- Oui... On s'est engueulé sur le ménage, il ne veut jamais rien faire !

- On dirait que vous êtes un vrai couple maintenant ! Clint rit à nouveau en tombant sur son canapé. - Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un petit café je veux bien ! Steve s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

Clint revint avec deux cafés et posa la tasse de Steve devant lui.

- Bon ! Querelle de ménage ! Et sinon vous échangez le tablier ? Ouuuu... Clint se racla la gorge en voyant les sourcils froncés de Steve. - Sinooon ?

- Sinon, tu vas bien ? A propos de Natasha ?... Steve se mordit la lèvre en se disant que sa querelle d'amoureux stupide, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il devait traversé.

- Oui.. Loki est venu et m'as remonté le moral... Il à vraiment changé.. Clint sourit un peu à Steve.

- Je sais... Tant mieux alors ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle va revenir et vous allez reprendre le cours de vos vies tout les deux. Steve sourit lui aussi et regarda Clint.

- Et toi, avec Tony ? Vous allez bien malgré vos petites disputes ?

-Oui.. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux qu'avec lui, contre toute attente, c'est un petit ami génial et un amant fantastique.. Et.. On veut le dire à tout le monde, on le fera ce weekend quand on sera tous reunis devant un bon shawarma..

- Je te crois ! Ne me dis rien de plus, je ne veux rien savoir ! Clint rit un peu, et fit signe à Steve de se calmer. - Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps à vous décider, y'en à qui vont vous boudez d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de leur dire.

- Oui oui ! Steve bailla et s'étira en se levant.

- Vas dormir, je te réveille demain pour aller en cours. Clint ramassa les tasses et les déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine.

-Merci, à demain Clint ! Steve disparut dans la chambre d'ami et Clint éteignit toutes les lumières de l'appartement pour aller dans sa chambre et s'écrouler sur son lit en se répétant. " Je peux pas vivre sans elle... Je l'aime..." mais quand allait t'il trouver le courage de lui dire en face les sentiments qu'il partageait avec elle ?

* * *

- Natasha... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi Clint...

L'Archer ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa vivement, regardant tout autour de lui, ne voyant que le blanc immaculé des meubles et des murs de la chambre de l'hôpital et le corps nu de Natasha couché à côté de lui. Il reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte que tout ça n'était qu'un simple cauchemar alors il retomba à côté d'elle qui lui grimpa dessus.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?... Natasha caressa le torse de Clint qui s'empourpra et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je... Je ne me souviens plus...

- Oh... Moi je m'en rappelle tu viens de me dire... La Rousse se pencha et murmura ces trois morts à l'oreille de l'Archer qui la serra contre lui.

- Si tu me trompe encore avec un universitaire, je le castre... Clint enfoui son visage de Natasha qui fronça les sourcils incompréhension.

- Euh... Je note.. La Russe glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du Brun qui gémit. - Quoi ?!

- J'ai mal à la hanche...

* * *

**Et voilààààà ! Vous y avez cru hein ?! Niark ! Jamais je les ferais se tromper l'un et l'autre ! Au pire, y'aura du flirt pour rendre jaloux l'un et l'autre mais pas plus Eo !**

**Comme d'habitude, crachez moi dessus, encenser moi, violez moi, frapper moi ou poster une petite review au choix pour me faire par de vos envies et impressions**

**J'essaie de sortir le prochain mercredi soir si tout ce passe bien :3**

**A plus, je vous aime guimauve et chocolat powa *KISS***


End file.
